Cars 3: The race preview clip
by Nightfly123
Summary: Lightning McQueen and his best friend Enzo are veteran racers who are racing against new rookie race-cars including the arrogant Jackson Storm while trying their best to beat him but they soon find out that something is going badly wrong for them which also proves to be Storm's advantage against the two veteran racers and best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to my one-shot story which will be about the clip that Pixar had released in the Detroit auto show for Cars 3. If you haven't watched it please don't read this. For those who wish to read this one-shot. Enjoy. :)**

It was a bright day as Lightning and I were warming up on the race-track with the other race-cars who are rookies looking to prove themselves to the entire crowd of fans as well to their respective pit crews.

I was beginning to feel very worried for a weird reason since these rookies looked like they could go very fast or even blazing-fast which was honestly the last thing that I wanted to happen since I didn't want to end up in last place.

Dinoco is still my sponsor ever since I first became their sponsor back in 2006 after THAT fateful final race of the Piston Cup season of that particular year where a very rude race-car did the PIT maneuverer on Strip "The King" Weathers who is now retired.

Although blue is a nice colour, I am actually well-known as a red race-car like Lightning who was driving on my left and away from the wall while I was driving near the wall although that wasn't a smart thing to do.

Lightning and I were taking quick glances at the rookies when one particular rookie came onto the circuit with quiet confidence as well as an determined expression on his face which slightly worried me for some reason.

"Hey champs" said the rookie who is called Jackson Storm as he drove beside me and Lightning. "Where did all your friends go?".

"Retired" I said to Jackson with a bored expression on my face. "Age seems to have catch up with them".

"That's too bad" said Jackson Storm as he drove ahead of me and Lightning. "You and your friend should retire while you still have the chance".

I rolled my eyes at that last comment since there was no way that I was going to retire since I loved racing from a very young age and there was no way that I was going to throw that dream away just because Jackson Storm wanted me too.

Lightning and I had our game-faces on as the race started with all of the racers including me and Lighting giving it everything that we got to put on a good show for the fans who were happily cheering in their seats.

I managed to get pass a rookie and then another one although it was a mighty struggle which confused me since I seemed to be slowing down although I was supposed to go fast in order to catch up with the rest of the racers.

Lightning seemed to be having the same problem since he could barely overtake the rookie that he was trying to get pass before he tried to overtake another rookie which also proved to be a massive struggle but he managed to overtake the rookie.

We finally caught up to Jackson Storm in some way as the three of us drove into the pits in order to have our tires changed as well as let our respective pit crews to fill us up with gas which was very important in a race.

I calmly let my pit crew change my tires while I heard Lightning urging Guido to pick up the pace until he was finally allowed to re-join the race at the same time as my pit crew had finished changing my tires and I soon raced behind my best friend in second place.

Suddenly Jackson Storm came zooming up behind us before he eventually drove beside me and Lightning which I knew was not a good thing since it meant that he was going to overtake the two of us which was bad news for me and Lightning.

"Enzo?, McQueen?, are you alright?" asked Jackson Storm before he carried on speaking. "Listen, don't you worry pals, you had a good run...Enjoy your retirements!".

I was horrified to hear him say that and I accidently let two or three more rookies overtake me before I eventually got back to being focused on the race and I began to drive as hard as I can in order to try and retake the places that I lost.

Lightning was also having a struggle and I could hear him say the word "No" repeatedly which sent a cold chill running up inside me and I was worried as I saw Jackson Storm and the two or three other rookies began to pull away from men.

I heard Lightning letting out painful sounds and I managed to get pass Lightning only for mine as well as his rear-tires to burst and we both skidded before we eventually drove into the wall in an uncontrollable manner.

It was like what happened to Strip "The King" Weathers except it was now me and Lightning flying through the air before we eventually did some flips while we had our eyes closed knowing that more pain was going to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. I have decided to make it a two-shot until I get more requests to make more chapters since I have got two people saying that they want me to continue this and here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The pain was unimaginable as I brutally bounced repeatedly on the race-track before I eventually stopped only to land on my tires which was a good thing for me personally since I would be effectively stuck on the race-track if my hood was the one that that I ended up landing on.

I looked around only to see the other cars driving by me at a very slow pace which was a good thing since it meant that no one else would be getting into a very terrible accident which could very well end their careers before they even began.

Lightning didn't seem to be anywhere and I quickly looked around only to see Lightning except that he was on his hood which was not a good thing at all and I limped my way over to him while trying to ignore the pain but my focus was on Lightning.

"Hey...Lightning... (argh)...Are you alright?" I asked as I drove over to him. "You...Know...(Argh)...Some...Thing...is...Not...right...With...Us".

"Yeah...I...Can...(Argh)...Barely... (Argh)...Move" said Lightning as he tried to move but he couldn't. "This...stinks...(Argh)...Also...N-No...I'm...Not...Alright".

"Ok...Just...Don't...Try...And...Move...Ok" I said as I slowly and painfully drove behind him. "Let...Me...Help...(Argh)...You...Get...Back...To...The...Pits".

I didn't wait for Lightning to respond and I began to gently push him back to the pits when some emergency vehicles came onto the track much to my relief since that could save me the pain of having to push Lightning back to the pits.

We slowly but surely got back to the pits where we were checked on by our respective pit crews who had worried expressions on their faces and I couldn't blame them since what they saw must have been very scary.

I started to breathe quickly in anxiety as I replayed that moment over and over again in mind but my pit crew quickly calmed me down which was a good thing that they did or otherwise I would be having a panic attack right now.

Sally drove over to me and she gave me a kiss on the cheek in order to make sure that I stayed calm which worked as I looked at her with a painful smile on my face knowing that I was very lucky to have Sally and so did Lightning.

I watched as Sally returned the smile and she kissed me on the lips briefly before she drove over to Lightning in order to make sure that he didn't have an panic attack too which would be horrifying to see him go through that.

"Oh a-no Enzo" said Luigi as he drove to me with an worried expression on his face. "Luigi hopes that you are a-ok".

"I-hope-so-too" I said although painfully but I managed a smile. "What...happened...back...there...was...really...scary".

"Luigi agrees with you" said Luigi as he began to shudder in fright. "Luigi is a-not happy to see a-that at all".

I nodded in agreement although the pain came surging back and I winced at the pain before I took a look at all of the fans in the stadium only to see them with scared as well as worried expressions on their faces since they couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

The pain surged through me as I painfully drove back onto the track although it was against my friend's wishes but I wanted to assure the crowd that I was alright and that Lightning was ok too since I felt sad just seeing the crowd being scared or worried.

I managed to wave my front-right tire at them while smiling at the same time although painfully before the crowd cheered with the knowledge that I was ok which made me smile even more before I drove back to the pits only to collapsed in an heap due to exhaustion.

The ambulance sirens and Sally's voice were the last things that I heard before I blacked out while wondering what was going to happen to me now since there was the scary possibility that I would not be able to race again which was the last thing that I wanted to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3. Also I am still open to requests to continue this story. I hope that you will enjoy the story. :)**

I slowly opened my eyes only to find that everything was blurry before I eventually regained my vision and I soon realised that I was actually in an hospital which confused me since I don't remember coming here at all which was really strange.

The whole thing was surreal since I remember being on the racetrack and the big crash as well as me waving to the crowd but I was still confused on how I got here in the first place but I eventually shrugged it off for the time being since Lightning was my biggest concern.

I looked to my left only to see that Lightning was asleep while the doctors worked on him much to my relief since I was glad that he was going to be alright especially after that crash that we both survived although it could have gone a lot worse.

"Oh Enzo, you're awake" said one of the doctors as he drove over to me. "Don't worry, you will make a full recovery, that I can assure you".

"Thanks Doc, appreciate it" I said although I briefly remembered Doc Hudson. "So, what were my injuries?".

"Well, I don't know" said the doctor as he looked at his clipboard. "But you did scratch your paint and your gearbox was badly damaged".

"My gearbox?" I asked with a shocked expression on my face. "So, that is what caused me to crash?".

"Looks like it" said the doctor as he looked at me worriedly. "I also got word from your sponsor Dinoco".

"What are they saying?" I asked before I soon realized what was going on. "Oh no, they aren't suggesting that I-".

"They want you to retire" said the doctor with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry Enzo but you will have to retire from racing, I hope that you will understand that?".

I could only nod due to my shock as the doctor gently patted me on the fender before he drove away to help his other patients while I soon had tears forming in my eyes and I soon began to cry since I didn't want to give up on racing.

Suddenly I heard familiar voices coming into the room and I looked round only to see Sally along with the rest of the residents of Radiator Springs coming to see me which made me smile despite the fact that I had fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Luigi had a very sad expression on his face as he looked at me and it was the same with Guido who also looked sad about seeing me in this state while Sally could only give me a comforting smile which I returned.

"Hey Enzo" said Sally as she kissed me on the cheek. "We were told about you being advised to retire from racing due to your injuries, I'm sorry that you had to hear that".

"It's ok Sal" I said while giving her a brief kiss on her lips. "I just need time to think about it, that's all".

"I know" said Sally as she began to have tears forming in her eyes. "But that crash was awful and scary that I felt helpless to help you and Light-".

"Sally, it's ok" I said as I nuzzled her which she returned. "But I'm more worried about you, the town and Lightning".

"Speaking of which" said Sally as she began to panic. "We were told that there was a likely chance that Lightning will have to retire too".

"Don't worry Sally" I said as I kissed her cheek. "Lightning and I are going to be ok, that's all that matters right now".

Sally smiled again before she touched my fender with her front-right tire and she kissed me on the lips again which I responded by kissing her back with as much love as well as passion that Sally was giving to me in this very moment.

We broke the kiss a few minutes later before she quickly gave me one last kiss on the cheek as she drove her way over to Lightning who was slowly recovering from his horrific injuries and I hoped that he will also make a full recovery just like me.

That night, however, was a total different story and I was watching the RSN news while drinking my oil can when I saw Jackson Storm being interviewed which got my attention straight away as I listened to what he was saying.

" _So Jackson_ Storm" said the familiar female RSN news-car. " _How does it feel to have finished the season as a Piston Cup champion?"._

" _Well Kori, it feels amazing_ " said Jackson Storm with an smug expression on his face. " _Too beat not one but two racing legends has to be my greatest achievement yet_ ".

"You might be laughing now" I said as I grew angry at his stupid remark and smug. "Because when I get out of here, I am coming for you".

 _"Also we know that Enzo is in the hospital_ " said Kori which got my attention. " _The same is with Lightning McQueen, do you have anything that you want to say to them_?".

" _Yes I do Kori_ " said Jackson Storm as he faced the TV screen. " _You know what Enzo, you and McQueen should have taken my advice, happy retirement old-timers_ ".

That was the last straw as I grew even more angry to the point where I grabbed my oil can and I threw it at the TV screen since all I wanted to do right now was beat the living crap out of that arrogant rookie even if it was the last thing I do.

I continued to shake in anger before I eventually calmed down enough to think straight and I began think about what I wanted to do with my racing career but I didn't actually have to think that much since I had already made up my mind...I was going to continue my racing career even if it kills me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The days passed with me and Lightning still stuck in the hospital although I personally wanted to get out of here and train so I can beat Jackson Storm once and for all but I knew that I had to be patient since I will get my chance someday.

I was watching the news once again when I heard a familiar voice coming from my left and I turned only to see Lightning had finally woken up which made me sigh in relief since I had been worried that he wasn't going to wake up but now he was awake.

Lightning had lost his entire ducktail spoiler and he also looked as if he had been in a fight but I knew that he had actually been in a race when he crashed and that's why he was here and so was I with the big possibility that he might have to retire while I was advised to retire.

"Hey Lightning, I'm glad that you are awake" I said as I looked at him. "How are you feeling?".

"I'm feeling better, don't you worry Enzo" said Lightning as he looked at me. "Man, that was some crash, wasn't it?".

"Yes it was and we are lucky to still be alive" I said before I looked at the TV. "Also, Jackson Storm still has that stupid smug on his face".

Lightning turned his attention to the TV as well only to see Jackson Storm on the podium with a smug look on his face which annoyed Lightning since he knew that he hated it when a race-car like Jackson Storm gave that look after they had beaten him.

We continued to watch the TV until Sally and the other Radiator Springs residents came to see us again although they looked happier than they were the last time that I saw them and I knew that they were happy to see that Lightning was finally awake.

I watched as all of the Radiator Springs residents reacted with joy when they saw Lightning who sheepishly smiled at them which they returned while I chuckled knowing that everything was going to be ok although I was still determined to beat Jackson Storm once and for all.

"Hey Enzo" said Sally which caught my attention as she kissed my cheek. "Did you have a think about what to do with your racing career?".

"Yes Sally..." I said as I took a deep breath before telling them. "...I have decided to continue my racing career".

"What?" asked Luigi with a shocked expression on his face. "After that a-horrific a-crash?".

"Yes Luigi" I said as I sighed in sadness while looking at him. "I need to race, so I can show Jackson Storm that being a rookie isn't everything".

"We get that Enzo" said Sally as she looked at me. "But the doctor has advised that you should give up racing for your own sake".

"I know" I said before looking at the TV screen. "I know that I have been told to retire but I still have a lot to prove and I still have more fuel in the tank".

Lightning looked at me with an worried expression on his face which I could understand since he knew that continuing your racing career after suffering an horrific crash just a few days earlier was risky but I was willing to take that risk.

Later that night, I was watching an documentary about a famous NASCAR race-car called Dale Earnhardt and he was an absolutely brilliant racer who won all there was a race-car needed to win including the Daytona 500 which he had previously talked about not winning.

The documentary was called The day: Remembering Dale Earnhardt and I found the documentary both exciting and sad since it was exciting because you get to see all of the race-cars racing around the track but it was sad since the Daytona 500 was when Dale Earnhardt died in a horrible crash on the final lap in turn 4.

To make matters worse, he died on my birthday and that has got to be the worst birthday present to have on your birthday but you do eventually get over it although it would take a very long time to do so and it would be a very painful process especially when you are a NASCAR fan.

I turned off the TV when the documentary was finished and I began wondering if I had made the right decision to continue my racing career but I was determined to show that I still got it and that I can beat Jackson Storm.

 **Also, as you noticed, I had decided to make Dale Earnhardt a race-car in this story since he was a racing driver for NASCAR and he loved it, The 18th of February is also my birthday and it was also the day where Earnhardt had that fatal crash and he died either instantly or soon after he got to the hospital.**

 **Rest in Peace Dale Earnhardt, you will be missed :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was silently watching the 2001 Daytona 500 on the TV when the doctor came in and told me that I was now free to leave the hospital much to my happiness knowing that I finally get the chance to train myself in order to have a chance of beating Jackson Storm.

Lightning was also free to leave the hospital much to my happiness since we had spent days in the hospital but now we were finally discharged which meant that we can go back to Radiator Springs which made me and Lightning smile.

We drove our way to Sally and the residents of Radiator Springs who were happy to see me and Lightning back on our tires again since they had been wondering when me and Lightning would or could even drive again.

"Hey Sally, me and Lightning are glad to see you guys again" I said as I kissed Sally on the lips. "I'm really glad that you're here Sally".

"I know and I'm glad that you and stickers survived that crash" said Sally as she smiled at me. "But that crash was really scary".

"Good point but me and Lightning are ok now, don't you worry" I said with an smile on my face. "Now, let's go home everyone".

Everyone agreed and we all went back to Radiator Springs although me and Lightning had to enter our respective trailers since our friends Mark and Mack would be pulling us back to Radiator Springs so me and Lightning can avoid injuring ourselves further.

I looked out of my window and I watched as Mack pulled me away from the hospital which slowly dwindled and dwindled until it was finally out of sight before I turned my attention to the TV which I turned on so I can find out what has been going on.

Soon enough the RSN news came on and I watched as every news reporter began to question mine and Lightning's time on the race-track which made me angry since I was going to keep my promise of not retiring the very thing that I love doing.

I continued to watch the news until I finally turned the TV off since I really needed to get my head together knowing that I need to stay focus if I was going to beat Jackson Storm which I knew was going to be tricky but I have to try.

"Hey boss, are you alright?" asked Mark since he was worried about me. "You do know that if you want someone to talk to, I'm here".

"Thanks Mark, I appreciate it" I said as I soon sighed in sadness. "Hey Mark, do you think that I should continue my racing career?".

"That's up to you boss" said Mark as he gave me a smile. "Although in my mind, I think that you should continue racing since that is what you love doing, right?".

"Right, thanks for prep talk" I said with a small chuckle. "I am really glad to have you Mark, I know that I can always count on you".

"Thanks boss, that's good to hear" said Mark with a smile. "I am really glad that I get to pull you to every race during each season".

I nodded in agreement before I re-focused on how to beat Jackson Storm since he is a high-tech racer which gave me the clue that I probably might need to high-tech modifications in order to beat the guy but I knew that technology isn't everything.

Soon my mind replays that crash once again and I began to wonder what went wrong although the doctor said that my gearbox probably played a part in that crash which is certainly possible especially since my gearbox was so far outdated and I needed an updated one.

I continued to focus that horrific crash but Mark told me that we had finally arrived at Radiator Springs much to my joy since I knew that I can finally go to Willy's butte and start my training on beating Jackson Storm which is so far my top priority as I drove out of my trailer.

The moment that I was out of the trailer, I immediately drove off to Willy's Butte knowing that I could use some time to train and learn from any possible mistakes that I might create during my training but I knew that mistakes can happen and you just have to learn from them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I had arrived at Willy's Butte with the full intention of training myself although I knew that the doctor had advised me to retire while I still can but I had already made up my mind since there was no way that I was going to give up my dream ever.

Revving my engine, I soon raced down the first straight towards the first bend which I managed to get round before I entered the far straight which lead to the very bend where Lightning had drove off and into a patch of Cactus 10 years ago.

I tried to do what Doc taught me many years ago but pain shot up inside me which forced me to come to an complete halt since it proved that my gearbox wasn't exactly updated and it wasn't working properly much to my annoyance.

"Oh man, this can't be good" I said knowing that I had been going much slower than I was during the race. "I got to serious make some modifications".

"Hey Enzo, wait up buddy" said a voice that I knew belonged to Lightning which made me happy. "I'm going to train with you too".

"Thanks Lightning" I said as Lightning drove beside me and I was eager to race against my friend. "So, are you ready?".

"Ready as always" said Lightning who had his usual trademark confident smirk on his face. "Let's see who is faster".

I smiled before we revved up our engines and we soon drove off down the straight and towards the first bend with the two of us trying to get past each other until we finally went down the far straight and towards the very bend that I would call the "Cactus Bend" since it had a pile of Cactus behind it.

Lightning and I tried to do what Doc taught us but once again the pain surged up inside me and I was forced to come to an absolute halt while Lightning lost control again to the point where he eventually drove into the Cactus which were becoming his worst enemy.

I groaned in pain as I slowly drove over to the bend where I saw that Lightning was stuck and I knew that he needed help which was something that I was going to do when he started to say the very thing that I really didn't want to hear.

"Hold on, Lightning" I said knowing that Mater could get him out of there. "I will go and get Mater to get you out of there".

"Wait, Enzo" said Lightning which caught my attention in a matter of seconds. "There is something, that I want to tell you".

"What is it?" I asked although I could feel a cold chill crawl up in my undercarriage. "Is it very important or something?".

"Yes, Enzo" said Lightning as I heard him sigh in an all-too familiar way. "I had a talk with Sally and we agreed that I should retire from racing".

I was stunned by what Lightning had said and I couldn't believe that he is actually thinking of retiring that I blocked out Lightning's attempts to regain my attention before I eventually began to drive away from Lightning since I was too stunned to help him out.

My thoughts whirled round in my head as I tried to figure out why Lightning was giving up since I knew that he wasn't the kind of car to give up without a fight but now here he was giving up without trying to fight back against Jackson Storm.

I Managed to get to Radiator Springs where I told Mater that Lightning needed help and he immediately while I drove over to my Cozy Cone in order to have some private time to figure out where I can go from here since Lightning had now made it clear that he will no longer race.

"Enzo?, are you alright?" asked a voice that I knew belonged to Sally. "Enzo?, what's wrong?".

"Lightning is retiring" I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Isn't he?".

"I don't understand" said Sally with confusion in her voice. "How do you know this?".

"Please, Sally" I said as I became very close to sobbing. "Just tell me, the truth".

"Yes, Enzo" said Sally as she sighed in sadness. "It's true, Lightning is considering retirement".

I was shocked by what Sally was hearing and I soon began to sob knowing that Lightning McQueen, my best friend since childhood, was going to retire from the very thing that he loved doing the most.

Reluctantly, I opened the door to my Cozy Cone and Sally came into my cone where she nuzzled my fender knowing that this was very hard for me to accept and I was glad to have her company.

I nuzzled her back until Sally let go of me and she kissed me on the cheek before she drove out of my cone and I was left to my thoughts since I really needed some alone time.


End file.
